Xmas Anime Show! Part 3!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Third round of insanity in the anime world before Christmas. Boy, does Knuckles enjoy this or not...?
1. The Start

**Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for another Christmas humour special for 2005! Even though my dear friend, Youko Youkai, is no longer with us, her spirit lives on. I know she would love to see this special... and who is going to be luckly suck... winners to be in this year's Xmas play.**

**The characters appearing in this fic are from Disney, Warner Brothers, SEGA, Toei, Nintendo, Capcom and 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT. Also, the cast from the Rudolph film is the 1998 version that was brought out by Goodtimes Entertainment. And another few guests are owned by Universal. Any other characters that you never heard of are owned by me, Belletiger and my late friend, Youko Youkai.**

**This one is for you, my friend.**

0000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles stood near the door with a frown on his face. "Tell me, Vector... **WHY** did you talk me into letting you do the plumbing for the bathroom's sink...?"

Working on the pipes, Vector had a spanner in one hand while holding the pipes with the other. Near him was a book. "Simple, Knuckles. I am a trained professional. And doing these pipes will be easy for you."

"I thought you were a detective." Knuckles muttered. "Come to think of it... your more of a defected detective..."

Vector smirked. "Hey... if I do a good job on this, you won't have to pay for a plumber, Knuckles."

Grunting softly, Knuckles leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah... all right..."

Continuing with his work, Vector had to ask the no. 1 question. "So... what is this year's Xmas play gonna be, Knuckles...? We already did the Jesus story and the Christmas Carol so..."

"This year it's gonna be the tale of _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_." Knuckles replied. "And I'm not sure of whom I should choose to play as the main character... as all Santa's reindeers walk on **FOUR LEGS**."

Vector started to tighten the bolt on the sink pipe. "What about Guilmon...? Why not have him play as that reindeer guy...?"

Glaring at the crocodile, Knuckles shook his head. "You idiot... It's _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_... not _Rudolph the Red-Bodied Reindeer_... Oy..."

Grinning sheepishly, Vector turned to a book and flipped through it. "Just a suggestion..."

Noticing the book, Knuckles looked worried. "What's that...?"

Holding the book up, Vector had a proud look on his face. "_How to Do Plumbing in Easy Steps_. With this, I can fix the sink in no time flat, Knuckles... Don't worry."

Frowning, Knuckles shook his head. "Having you near that sink with a spanner in one hand and a book in the other has given me many reasons why I should worry. You need help."

"I don't need a plumber, Knuckles!" Vector said.

"I was talking about putting you in a padded cell." Knuckles muttered.

Getting back to work, Vector gone onto another question. "Why not Inumon...? If he was able to get stuck with playing the part of Scrooge last year... no doubt he'll get stuck with playing Rudolph again..."

Nodding slightly, Knuckles sighed. "Yeah... and knowing his luck... to get a red nose... Renamon will have the honor by shoving her fist into his nose..."

Blinking, Vector sat up. "Speaking of that perverted mutt, where is he...? I haven't seen him for a few days..."

With a smirk, Knuckles couldn't help but, smile. "Well... when I said that Rudolph will be the next play, Inumon begged me to let him go to the North Pole so he could bring Rudolph here to take part in the play..."

"He did...?" Vector asked, looking surprised.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... and he said he'll be back soon with them... depending if they are willing to come..."

"So... they will be special guests, hmm...?" Vector mused. "Speaking of guests... aren't you have your own guests...?"

With a grin, Knuckles nodded. "Yep. Four in fact... whom happen to appear in the third Balto film, _Wings of Changes_."

Vector grinned. "Yeah... I know that film... even Inumon, in fact. He was drooling over Jenna... before Huskymon tested out her new mallet on him..."

Knuckles rubbed his head. "Good thing he didn't get any brain damage... because it was damaged in the first place." He took out a picture and grinned. "The four whom will be visiting are called Kodi, Dusty, Ralph and Kirby. Kodi is the son of Balto while Dusty is the only female member of the group."

Struggling with the bolt, Vector grunted. "Why choose them anyway...? Out of all the characters in other shows or movies, you chose them...? It's like you randomly picked their names out of a hat or something..."

Sweatdropping, Knuckles placed the picture away. "You have no idea..."

Confused, Vector sat up again. "What was that...?"

And that was when the bolt came off... and water came out of the pipes, spraying water everywhere.

As the water continued to gush out, Knuckles glared at Vector. "Well...? What do you have to say for yourself...?"

Vector grinned sheepishly. "Forgot to turn the water mains off... Don't worry, I'll fix it. What do you say...?"

Walking out of the bathroom, Knuckles picked up a phone and spoke into it. "Hello...? Is that the Plumbing Station...?"

"I take that as a no then..." Vector muttered.

00000000000000000000000000

Knuckles walked into a huge room where other members of anime characters were waiting for the meeting as Vector stood behind to wait for the plumber. At first, Knuckles was going to announce this year's Christmas play when he noticed that the others were crowding around something.

Noticing Ash nearby with Pikachu on his shoulder, Knuckles walked up to him. "Hey... what the heck is going on here...? What's everyone doing...?"

"It's Inumon... he's returned." Ash replied.

Smirking, Knuckles crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Ah... so he has returned... I suppose he came back empty handed... oh well, I'll have him in the play, no worries at all..."

Ash laughed. "Actually... he came back with about 11 reindeers whom came from the North Pole..."

Knuckles blinked. "He what...? You got to be kidding me..." He pushed through the crowd until he reached the front where he saw Inumon sitting on top of a reindeer with 10 others behind him. "He's not kidding me..."

Inumon waved. "Hey, Knuckles! Lookie what I got with me! Everyone, introduce yourselves!"

"Dasher!" "Dancer!" "Prancer!" "Vixen!" "Comet!" "Cupid!" "Donner!" "Blitzen!" "Rudolph!"

Before the last two reindeers, which happen to be both female, could say something... Knuckles whirled around to face the crowd. "Anyone who breaks out into a song will regret it!"

And much to his horror, Sonic was at the front of the crowd, with a sly grin on his face. "Aw, Knuckles... I never thought of singing a song to annoy youuntil now..."

Sweatdropping, Knuckles grumbled under his breath. "Well... that's just great..."

Inumon pointed to a female reindeer to his left. "This is Mitzi... mate of Blitzen and mother of Rudolph." He then, pointed to the other female reindeer. "And that is Zoey, love intrest of Rudolph's..."

Sighing, Knuckles whirled to the crowd once more and called out. "**Izumi Orimoto!**"

The Digidestined child of Wind whom holds the Spirits of Kazemon and Zephyrmon, stepped forward. "That's Zoe, pal!"

The reindeer Zoey blinked. "Hey, she's got the same name as me!"

Izumi shook her head. "Nope... my real name is Izumi... my friends call me Zoe for short..."

Rudolph bowed. "Nice to meet you, Miss Zoe."

Knuckles grumbled. "Call her Izumi... otherwise we'll haul in major confusion between two Zoeys..."

Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh snickered. "Major Confusion...? Is he another guest, Knuckles...?"

Joey's best friend, Tristan, snickered as well. "He works well with General Specific..."

Sighing, Knuckles glanced at the Duelist with a glare. "Zip it, you two... I don't want to deal with a long conversation!" He looked back at Inumon, whom happen to sit on Rudoloph's back. "So... I guess you were successful, Inumon...?"

Nodding, Inumon grinned. "50 per cent successful!"

"Good... now, to start things off, I welcome you, Rudolph and others to..." Knuckles stopped before he even started. "What...? 50 per cent...? Why only 50...?"

Tristan whispered to Joey. "Take per off and you have _50 Cent_..."

Joey grinned. "Aw, yeah! I like that band!"

Sweatdropping, Knuckles kept his glare on Inumon. "Inumon... answer the question..."

"Well... the 50 of being successful is bringing them here..." Inumon said, grinning sheepishly. "While the the other 50... well, they want to **WATCH** the play... not take part in it... because they all need some rest..."

Rudolph nodded. "That's right. We would like to watch the play with you guys... if that's okay..."

With a grin, Knuckles nodded. "Yes... that is fine with me..." He turned around to face the group. "In two days time, auditions for this year's Xmas play will take place here! This year's play is Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer..." He had a quick glance at Inumon. "And I think we already found our 'Rudolph'... right, Inumon...?"

Renamon cracked her knuckles. "I totally agree..."

Inumon sweatdropped. "Oh... that's just perfect..."

"What's wrong...? It sounds like fun." Rudolph said.

Getting off the reindeer, Inumon grumbled as he dusted himself off. "If you seen what happened in the last two years of the Xmas plays... you would understand..."

Grinning, Knuckles walked over near Donner and sat down beside him. "Like I was saying... I welcome you all to this place and I hope you'll have a good time..."

As the reindeers said their 'thank you' to Knuckles, Sonic walked over to the echidna's side. "Ya know... you still have those sled dogs from Balto 3 coming here right...?"

Knuckles nodded. "That's correct, Sonic... I'm sure they'll be here now!"

And at that moment, the door burst open and four dogs rushed in, barking and howling. The red husky was Kodi, son of Balto and Jenna. The grey female husky was Dusty while the golden dog is called Kirby. And finally, the large grey husky member of the group is called Ralph. They all ran past and behind Knuckles before stopping in front of Sonic when he stepped in front of them with a grin.

"I guess your the special guests that Knuckles invited ya, huh...?" Sonic asked.

Kodi nodded. "Yeah! That's us! Sorry about the door burst but, we wanted to make an entrance!"

Ralph nodded. "That's right! What did you think of it...?"

Sonic smirked. "Very good... very good."

Grinning, Kodi bowed. "Thank you. And you are...?"

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I welcome you guys to our place..." Said Sonic.

Dusty shook herself. "OK, OK... Enough chit-chat... where's this Knuckles guy we are suppose to meet...?"

Davis chuckled nearby. "Man... that's one tough husky gal..."

Kari giggled. "Yeah... can't disagree with that..."

Scratching his chin, Sonic couldn't help but smile. "If you wanna meet Knuckles... he's over there..."

The four dogs followed their gaze to see Knuckles still sitting on the floor, with a pained expression on his face. Donner noticed this. "Hey... are you okay...?"

Knuckles nodded slowly. "Yeah... excuse me..." He stood up and walked into another room... leaving everyone else confused. Davis, however, noticed something different **ON** Knuckles and figured out straight away.

And when Knuckles entered the other room... "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Joey blinked. "What was that all about...?"

"Well... one things for certain... he wasn't singing a song... I can tell ya." Kari muttered.

Snickering, Davis turned to the others. "It seems that Kodi's group had a slight mishap with their entrance..."

"How slight...?" Ralph asked, looking annoyed.

"Well... it seems that you **RAN** over Knuckles' tail when you came in..." Davis said, smirking. "Must be painful for a tail to get run over by four heavy dogs..."

Ralph blushed. "Well... maybe we should say sorry to him..."

Sonic smirked. "You may try but... Knuckles will never hear the end of it... I can tell ya..."

00000000000000000000000

"Hold still, Knuckles..." Inumon muttered.

Knuckles was totally in a bad mood as he headed over to the bathroom while Inumon was behind him, wrapping Knuckles' flatten tail with bandages. "Not yet... I'm going to check and see if that plumber has come yet!"

Inumon growled. "Well... your not helping by **MOVING** to the plumber as I am trying to wrap your tail up."

Sighing, Knuckles pointed to where Vector was standing. "Hold on... we are almost there..."

Rubbing his neck, Vector glanced at Knuckles' tail as the red echidna walked up to him. "Erm... what in the world happen to you, Knuckles...? Looks like you had your tail ran over by three sled dogs..."

"**FOUR** sled dogs..." Knuckles grumbled under his breath as Inumon finished off the bandaging. "Where's the plumber...?"

That was when a small chap in blue overalls and a small mustache under his noise with an Italian accent, came out with a notepad. "Right here, Mr Knuckles..."

Knuckles rapidly blinked. "**MARIO?** What the heck are you doing here...?"

Mario chuckled. "I am a plumber, you know... and mama mai, this is my job." He wrote something down on his notepad. "Right... the total for repairing these pipe problems come up to... this!" He handed the pad to Vector. "Well...?"

Vector's green body turned white in fear. "Um... your kidding... right...?"

Mario shook his head. "Nope... that's the total cost..."

Glancing at the price, Knuckles' eyes widen. "**WHAT...? THAT'S ALMOST THE SAME AMOUNT IF YOUR BUYING 3 NINTENDO GAMECUBES!**"

"Would be cheaper if you called me in before you try to fix it yourself, Mr Vector." Mario said, putting his tools away. "I expect the payment to be in my office by the end of the week."

Vector nodded in shock. "Yeah... sure... whatever..."

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles clenched his fists. "Vector... your going to regret it..."

Inumon sweatdropped and muttered to himself. "Well... at least Knuckles got his mind off Kodi for a while..."

As Mario put his tools away, he noticed a book and picked it up. "Oh... ah, I see. Vector, do you own this...?"

Glancing at Mario, Vector nodded. "Yeah... it's called _How to Do Plumbing in Easy Steps_. I used that and it failed..."

A smile came onto Mario's face. "And do you know who made this book...?"

Rubbing the temples of his forehead, Vector had a quick think. "Erm... it's Mr Namgge..."

Nodding, Mario placed the book down with a snigger. "Mama mai... if you repeat the name... it will soon dawn on you..."

"Namgge... namgge... namgee... namegg... egg... nam... egg..." Knuckles slowly repeated before his eyes widen in shock and turned into anger. "**EGGMAN...?**"

Mario nodded. "Yeah... Dr Eggman, Sonic's enemy. He wrote this book to make money **AND** to cause destruction. As you can see, it worked. Though, he did gain a failure..."

Knuckles growled. "From what...?"

Chuckling, Mario jerked a thumb to his direction. "**ME!** Thanks to him, my business has gone up by 30 per cent!" He walked out of the door. "Remember the money... bye..."

And with that, Mario left. Inumon sniggered before he noticed Knuckles' expression. It showed fury and anger. The Digimon glanced at Vector, who's expression showed fear and a sheepish grin. Glancing left and right, Inumon knew what was going to happen so... he turned around and ran out of the door. "Wait for me, Mario..."

And 10 seconds after Inumon had left...

"**VECTOR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

"**HELP!**"

Doesn't matter if it's Christmas or not, everything is normal in this wacky world...

00000000000000000000000000

**This is the start... and by the look of things, I'll continue my Mega Crossover once I'm up to date with this story. Hopefully, if I'm quick, chapter 6 will be up before Xmas Day.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Small Auditions! Big Light Problem!

**And so, chapter two of the Xmas special of this year has now started.**

**On with the show!**

00000000000000000000

Henry was sweatdropping. "Terriermon... get down from that tree now..."

Terriermon shook his head, madly. He was hiding up the tree with fear written over his face. "**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!** You can't make me, Henry! Don't make me go there! Please! I beg of you! Please don't make me go there!"

Groaning, Henry leaned against the tree while rubbing his forehead. "Terriermon... if you explain to me **WHAT** your scared of... maybe I can help you..."

Whimpering, Terriermon climbed down the tree to face Henry. "I know Knuckles is doing this year's play on Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer! So... do you know what that means...?"

Confused, Henry shook his head. "No... what...?"

"**I'M GOING TO PLAY AS RUDOLPH!**" Terriermon yelled out in terror, as waterfall tears streamed down his face. "**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A BLOW THIS WILL DO TO MY EGO? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?**"

With a large sweatdrop, Henry slowly nodded. "Yeah... sure... but... Terriermon, Rudolph's place is already taken by Inumon... since the day those reindeers and Kodi's group arrived."

Lifting his head up, Terriermon's eyes widen in shock. "**WHAT? **Renamon told me the position is open!"

Shaking his head, Henry sighed. "Terriermon... Renamon will be helping Knuckles with the play."

"So... why did she told me...?" Terriermon's eyes widen. "**THAT LYING TALL-FUR VIXEN! SHE TRICKED ME!**"

Henry slowly nodded. "Yeah, Terriermon... we already figured that one out..."

Trying to regain his pride, which he doesn't have any... Terriermon took to a battle stance. "I shall get my revenge on that Renamon! And give her a beatdown that she deserve!"

Sighing, Henry followed Terriermon while fiddling with a mobile. "I better phone up the hospital to see if they are serving your favourite food tonight, Terriermon..."

From the hilltop, Kodi's group were watching this conversation. From their expressions, they looked amused, confused and a little bit more of both. Finally, Kirby said something.

"Well... this is really intresting..." Kirby muttered. "I never thought I would see a dog in the tree."

Ralph nodded. "Yeah... usually you see a dog **BESIDE** a tree."

Kodi sighed. "Do you think it was a good idea coming here...? I mean, it's getting a bit crazy here..."

Dusty chuckled. "Hey! At least it's not boring around here!"

Sonic nodded. "True... true..."

Kirby blinked before looking to his left to see Sonic standing beside him. He sputtered. "How...? When...? What...?"

Smirking, Sonic tapped Kirby's head with a small, rolled up paper. "I'm living up to my name... and I should add Silent as my middle name... seeing as you didn't hear me coming up to your side..."

Snickering, Kodi got up and nodded to Sonic. "Did you came to look for us...?"

Nodding, Sonic held up the rolled-up paper before un-rolling it. "Yeah... you guys better see this..."

The four dogs looked at the paper that Sonic showed to them before Dusty looked up. "What's this...?"

"This is like a poll... people wrote their names on here to let us know if they agree with what the topic has to say on this piece of paper." Sonic explained. "For example, _Those Who Agree That Kodi's Entrance Was Pathetic_."

Ralph sighed. "Oh... that's wonderful..."

Kodi's face showed some confusion. "Wonderful...? It's weird... most of the names written on here is Knuckles himself! Why would he sign this...? He was the one who invited us..."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah but... I'm thinking he's still a bit angry about you four running over his tail when you did your entrance a few days ago..."

"Crazy grudging echidna..." Kodi muttered.

Dusty narrowed her eyes. "Inumon...? Who the heck is Inumon...?"

"**_OH NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! NO!_**" Came a yelling voice in the background.

With a smirk, Sonic jerked his thumb into the background. "That's him... he signed this to get on Knuckles' good side... and along those who wants to stay on Knuckles' good side and wrote their names down is Davis, Joey, Tristan, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Kazu, Kenta... and a few others..."

Kodi sighed. "Glad we made Knuckles happy with our entrance..."

Dusty laughed. "Yeah... though, that Inumon that yelled a few moments ago... I heard he was going to be in this year's play... he sounded like a good actor..."

"Who said he was acting...?" Sonic asked.

0000000000000000000000

Inside the town hall, Inumon was kneeling in front of the table where Knuckles was sitting. Around them are Renamon, Megaman, Vector, Espio and Mighty.

"Please, Knuckles... I beg of you... please don't make me Rudolph please..." Inumon whimpered.

Knuckles sighed. "Sorry, Inumon... but, you fit perfectly..."

Blinking, Inumon stood up. "Perfectly...? Why perfectly...?"

Sighing, Knuckles picked up a piece of paper. "Because during the past two years with the Xmas plays... we had nothing but, insanity... and without any doubt... having a dog Digimon playing as a reindeer won't make a difference to this year's play seeing as we all know it won't go out sane..."

Renamon sniggered. "Well... if Inumon doesn't do it... I know of a certain small, long-eared dog with a very big mouth who would be willing to take the part of Rudolph..."

Megaman grinned. "So, why do you think Knuckles should play as Rudolph...?"

Growling, Knuckles yelled at Megaman. "**DO I LOOK LIKE A LONG-EARED DOG? DO I? DO I? DO I?**"

"And today's weather forecast... windy gale from the north." Megaman replied, laughing.

Grumbling, Knuckles glanced at Mighty. "Send the next one in..."

Shaking his head, Inumon walked through a door to the kitchen. "I'm going to have something to drink..."

It was then that Jaden Yuki, star of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, walked in. "Hello, there. I'm Jaden Yuki!"

"Ah... so, your the infamous Duelist that has a high chance of becoming the next King of Games...?" Espio asked.

Jaden nodded. "That's right! And I'm here to introduce someone who is willing to take part in this play! And we know it's gonna be the traditional play of **Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer**!"

Grinning, Knuckles leaned back in his seat. "Very well then... send him in!"

Nodding, Jaden turned round to the entrance. "Come in, teach! I think you have a chance!"

Enter a large man wearing a Santa outfit, holding a fake-white beard on one hand as he already has a brown beard on his face. "Good evening... I am Chancellor Shepard of the Dueling Academy. I would like to take part in your play."

Vector blinked. "As what...? Traffic controller...?"

Grumbling, Renamon wacked Vector's head. "No... as Santa..."

Nodding, Shepard placed the white beard on his face to give him more the Santa look. "What do you think...?"

Knuckles smiled. "Looks a bit convincing... but, I wonder if it could fool any idiot on this planet..."

"It fools me..." Vector said.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... but, your an exception... I need a better idiot to be fooled by this suit..."

That was when Inumon came out of the kitchen with a hot tea in his hand, sipping it a few times. When he saw Shepard in his Santa suit with the white beard, he screamed and threw the tea in the air. "**AHH! SANTA IS HERE!**"

He screamed again when the hot tea landed on him...

Sweatdropping, Knuckles wrote something on the paper. "Your in..."

Shepard smiled. "Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000

The next one to come forward for the play was someone that Knuckles knows very well... "What do you want, Tai...?"

Tai stood proud, seeing as he was the Digidestined leader from the first season of Digimon. "Isn't it simple, Knuckles...? I want to join in this play... I want to make an impact!"

Sweatdropping, Mighty sighed. "Just like you made an impact two years ago, Tai...? Walking into this room dressed as Elvis?"

Grinning, Tai nodded. "Oh yeah! So... which part can I take...?"

"I'll let you know when I even bother..." Knuckles muttered.

Blinking, Tai walked over to Mighty and whispered. "_What's up with him...? Did he get his tail run over or something...?_"

Holding back his snigger, Mighty nodded and whispered back. "_Oh yeah... it's a long story... don't ask._"

Sighing, Tai shook his head. "_I wasn't about to..._"

Knuckles glanced at the list and laughed. "Well... seeing as your here, Tai... I would like you to deliever this list to the following people. Matt, Davis, Joey, Tristan, Kazu and Kenta..."

Confused, Tai watched as Knuckles placed the list inside a letter before handing it to him. "O...K..."

"Good... and come by tonight..." Knuckles said, getting up from his seat. "We are going to have a Xmas light show. And I do hope your design will be wonderful, Vector."

Sweatdropping, Vector slowly nodded. "Yeah... well... you see, Knuckles... we didn't exactly... worked on the light show..."

Espio nodded. "That's right... we had to help you prepare the auditions, remember...?"

Frowning, Knuckles nodded. "True... true... have you fixed that problem...?"

Grinning sheepishly, Espio nodded. "Actually, we had..."

000000000000000000000000

And when night came along...

"**YOU CHOSE SKULLSATAMON TO PREPARE TONIGHTS CHRISTMAS LIGHT SHOW?**" Knuckles screamed out.

Vector, Espio and Mighty nodded together. They were surrounded by Rudolph, Zoey, Kodi, Dusty, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Tai, Sora, Renamon, Megaman, Velene and her son, Vulko.

Sonic rubbed his head. "This will be intresting..."

Shaking his head, Knuckles kept his glare on Vector. "Why did you got that idiot to prepare the lights...? What **MADE** him to help you prepare tonight's lights...?"

Espio sighed. "We bribed him... a year's supply of cheeseburgers..."

Kodi and Dusty blinked. "Cheeseburgers...?"

Sweatdropping, Tails lowered his head. "Don't ask... please don't ask..."

Shaking her head, Amy glanced at the Chaotix Crew with a worried look on her face. "Please tell me, you guys... have you told what he should do with tonight's lights...?"

Vector nodded. "Oh yeah... he told us what type of light display he'll do. It's more of a Frosty the Snowman light display and we made sure he'll do it in a low key approach."

Amy sighed. "You better be right..."

That was when the door opened and SkullSatamon popped his head in with a smile. "It's all ready! Come on out! It's time for a traditional Christmas cheer!"

Megaman muttered to himself. "He's seem so cheerful..."

"Well... seeing as he is getting a year's supply of cheeseburgers... it's Christmas to him." Renamon muttered back.

Sora whispered to Tai. "Seeing as he is a skeleton Digimon and eats a lot of cheeseburgers, Tai... where do you think he puts them all...?"

Sweatdropping, Tai whispered back. "Don't know... don't wanna find out..."

000000000000000000000000000

The small group stood outside while SkullSatamon held a box in his hands. Velene stood beside Rudolph as he has Vulko riding on his back. "OK... Like the Chaotix said, I've gone for a low-key approach."

Knuckles smiled. "Good... very good..." He then, frowned. "What's with the box...?"

Putting his hand in, SkullSatamon brought out a pair of sunglasses. "When I flick this switch, it's gonna be kind of bright so... you guys need to wear these sunglasses..."

Taking the sunglasses, Velene muttered to herself as she helped Vulko, Rudolph and Zoey put their's on before putting her own glasses on to shield her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that low-key isn't his cup of tea..."

Wearing sunglasses, SkullSatamon pulled a lever. "Whatever you do... don't look at the snowman directly."

When the lever came down, a huge electrical noise was heard as a huge bright light shone down upon the group. Everyone was silent while SkullSatamon, Tai and the Chaotix crew looked impressed.

Vulko darted his head about. "Mom...? Mom...? Where did you go...?"

With a sweatdrop, Velene placed her hand onto Vulko's back. "I'm still here, honey..."

SkullSatamon chuckled. "See...? It's a beautiful piece of history! Right now... Frosty is 17 feet of pulsating light, generated by 120 Volts of volumenous flux. And 50000 lumens per second of uninterrupted power."

Knuckles groaned. "And this is suppose to be low key...?"

Amy started to move her arms about as if she was blind. "I can see spots... where am I...?"

Vector smiled. "It's impressive..."

Espio nodded. "Amazing..."

"I'm glad we chose you, SkullSatamon." Mighty added.

SkullSatamon blushed. "Thank you, you guys... I hope nothing will ruin this moment..."

Turning around slightly and lowering his sunglasses off for a moment, Sonic smirked. "I can think of one reason that will ruin your moment... turn around..."

SkullSatamon and the Chaotix crew blinked before they found out that they were actually facing the building that they came out of instead of looking at the snowman light.

"I'm glad we didn't arrive here tonight... otherwise, we'll be recovering in the vets." Kodi muttered.

Dusty nodded her head. "Yeah... that would be some Christmas, huh...?"

Rudolph shook his head, trying to clear his vision. "Usually, when a deer looks at the light, they stare at it as if they are hypnotized by it... why aren't we affected by it...?"

Zoey shook her head, also trying to clear her vision. "I dunno but... who would want to get hypnotized by that thing...?"

SkullSatamon grinned. "Isn't this awesome...?"

"SkullSatamon! Why not go to the distance and add a air strip on the front lawn...?" Knuckles asked with heavy sarcasim in it. "Good grief... it must be morning to the people in this town if this light keeps up!"

Then, there was a sound of an engine from high above. Sora looked up with a confused expression. "What is that noise...? It's coming from up there and heading towards us..."

Tai sighed. "Looks like we've just helped a plane land..."

Growling, Knuckles glared at SkullSatamon and the Chaotix crew. "If by any chance that is one of those British Airways planes heading from England to... somewhere... and reading itself to land **HERE...! **I'm gonna kill you!"

0000000000000000000

Much later, the group walked back into the building with Knuckles fuming and Vulko darting his head around while riding on Rudolph's back.

"Come on, mom... where are you...?" Vulko asked.

Velene rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I swear... if he doesn't recover soon... I'm gonna kill someone..."

Amy sighed. "Enjoy prison life then..."

Tails sighed as they came to a stop. "Good news is... the plane didn't land because the bulbs in the snowman went out... bad news is that the snowman was made out of plastic and just like any other objects that were made by snow... it melted due to the heat that the light bulbs gave off..."

SkullSatamon scratched his head. "It was strange though... it said on the box that it was heat proof..."

Sora shook her head. "Yeah... and I'll bet they forgotten to add... _Do not allow this to fall in the hands of a cheeseburger eating goofball_..."

Tai smirked. "I'll make sure they'll add that in..."

"What I want to know is that how on earth did you four morons faced the building..." Knuckles muttered, glaring at the Chaotix and SkullSatamon.

Vector, Mighty, Espio and SkullSatamon all blinked at the same time. "What...?"

Rudolph nodded. "He's right, you know... when we all came out... we were all facing the giant snowman... and a few moments after the lights came on, Sonic found you facing the building... why...?"

Vector grinned sheepishly. "In all honest truth... we have no idea..."

Zoey giggled. "Maybe they stood on a turntable and it forced them to turn around."

Chuckling, Rudolph shook his head. "No, Zoey... that isn't possible..."

"Considering what this town is like... I say it's a hundred per cent possible." Sonic said, laughing.

Renamon walked over to Knuckles before tapping his shoulder. "We better get ready for tomorrow... so we can meet the cast of this year's play and prepare them for what they should do..."

Megaman nodded. "Yeah... and ya know that it won't be easy getting ready for the play, Knuckles..."

With a groan, Knuckles nodded. "Fine then... tomorrow... boy, this won't be easy to do..."

Velene rolled her eyes. "Oh... **NOW** he's just noticed..."

000000000000000000000000

**And with that, ends chapter 2 of this year's Xmas story!**

**Coming soon, chapter 3! And who will play as the cast of Rudolph! You'll be busy laughing at the selection of casts! I just know you will!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	3. The Cast of 2005!

Knuckles stood with Renamon and Megaman in the middle of the room. All three of them, grinning and trying to hold back their sniggering as they were surrounded by a bunch of Pokemon, Digimon and humans... all tired and not looking forward to what they are about to get. Except one, though... 

"First off, before we begin... let's introduce yourselves... ok? Tell me your name and whom you'll play as..." Knuckles said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Sighing, the first one stepped up. "I am Inumon and I'm playing as... _Rudolph_..."

The next one was the very guy who is happy to be in the play. "I am Shepherd, playing as _Santa Clause_."

"I'm Tai and I'm... _Blitzen_..."

"I'm Matt... I'm _Donner_..."

"I'm Davis and I'm going to play as _Cupid_..."

Megaman sniggered. "Which might be helpful if you have those love powers to have Kari in your arms..."

Growling under his breath, Davis glared at Megaman. "Zip it!"

Sniggering, Megaman glanced at the next victi... member. "And you are...?"

Gritting his teeth, the person replied. "Joey... playing as _Comet_..."

"And I'm Tristan... playing as _Vixen_..."

Renamon did a mock glare. "Hold it... your a guy... you can't be a female fox like me."

Sweatdropping, Tristan bowed his head. "You know what I mean..."

"I am Kazu and I'm going as _Prancer_..."

"And I'm Kenta, playing as _Dancer_..."

Giving off a small smile, Davis sniggered. "Yeah... it fits them perfectly as they always dance around when they try and make up stupid excuses when they are late..."

Matt nodded. "Yeah... like what you and Tai do...?"

Davis sweatdropped. "No comment..."

Renamon glanced at the final member of the reindeer clan... heh. "And the last one, Knuckles...? It can't be Sonic who'll play as _Dasher_... he's too smart."

That was when Espio fumed. "Oh... and I'm not...?"

Grinning, Renamon nodded. "Yes... that is correct."

Sniggering, Knuckles glanced around. "All right... it seems we are missing the actor who will play the villian of the play. The villian's name is called _Stormella_, a witch with deadly ice powers..."

"**YES! AND THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO JOIN IN PLAYING AS HER!**" Came a voice. A **MALE** voice.

Shepherd shook his head. "Come on, Crowler! This will be fun! Don't be such a spoilsport! Get out of here now!"

A door opened up and Dr Crowler, the Blue Obelisk teacher of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, walked into the room... dressed in a blue dancing dress which he was having trouble walking in it as he keeps on tripping over the bottom of the dress. "I am Doctor Vellian Crowler and I am playing as..." He stopped at their staring looks at him. "What...?"

Megaman was confused. "Oh... nothing..."

"Good... as I was saying... I am playing as..." Crowler stopped as he looked around. "Hey... why aren't you all in costume...? That green crocodile and that red armadillio told me that I should wear what this Stormella was wearing as the others will be wearing **THEIR** costumes..."

Megaman blinked and nodded. "Oh... I see... we were staring at you because you walked in dressed like that..."

Shepherd nodded. "Yes... very unusual for you, Crowler... to walk in like that... even though you tend to be a bit feminine sometimes... especially seeing as most people call you '_Miss_' or '_Mrs_' by mistake."

Sweatdropping, Crowler nodded. "Yes... thank you... sir... so, why aren't you in costume like me...?"

"Because this is just a meeting..." Knuckles said. "Vector the green crocodile and Mighty the red armadillio was just telling you that this is just a meeting to understand who is playing whom and how we'll go through the play..."

Blinking, Crowler looked down at his dress before looking back up. "Well... if that is true then... why did those two told me to dress up like this...?"

Espio smirked. "Simple really... last time I saw Vector and Mighty, they were running off to their homes with huge smiles on their faces and can't stop themselves from laughter..."

Inumon laughed. "**YOU WERE TRICKED! WHAT AN IDIOT!**"

Gritting his teeth, Crowler glared at Inumon. "**SHUT UP, YOU REINDEER MUTT!**"

Holding back her laughter, Renamon checked out the list and frowned. "That's strange... we are missing one more member to be part of this play... someone needs to play as _Zoey_, Rudolph's girlfriend..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yes... that's right..."

"So... who's playing her...?" Renamon asked. "Is it either BelleHuskymon or Huskymon...?"

Shaking his head, Knuckles smirked. "Nope... we decided to take on a... lighter approach..."

Inumon sweatdropped. "I don't like the sound of this... what do you mean... lighter approach...?"

"Well... seeing what you've been put through last year, Inumon... we decided to not put Huskymon or BelleHuskymon in the play because we all know that neither Huskymon or BelleHuskymon have forgiven you for that... wardrobe thing during the summer..." Espio said, with a smirk.

Inumon blushed. "It wasn't my fault! I was trying to dig a perfect hideaway for myself so I can get out of clothes shopping that Huskymon and BelleHuskymon drags me around into... which really weirds me out when they go into a shoe store..."

Davis rubbed his head. "Why does it weird you out when they take you into a shoe store...?"

Sighing, Inumon pointed to his three-toed feet. "Hello... we never wear the shoes! What is the point of dragging me into those stores if they are either not wearing shoes or buying them...?"

Matt slowly clapped. "Congradulations, Inumon... your finally a member of the Clueless Guys Club that has no idea about how the women's mind work..."

"Thanks... I think..." Inumon muttered with a sweatdrop.

Shaking his head, Knuckles looked amused. "Go on... why a tunnel...?"

Sighing, Inumon continued. "As I was saying... I dig a hideaway for me to escape from those two... and bump into the legendary Bugs Bunny... whom was being chased by Elmur Fudd..."

Amazed, Kazu and Kenta ran over to Inumon. Kazu was the first to speak. "Whoa! You met two of the legendary Looney Tunes character during your escape!"

"What was it like meeting Bugs Bunny and Elmur Fudd?" Kenta asked.

Sweatdropping, Inumon rubbed his forehead. "Well... Bugs ran by pretty quick... but, Elmur took the time and thought I was Bugs so... he gave me a '_present_' that I will never forget..."

Tristan muttered under his breath. "As if spending six hours in the vets, having metal pellets being picked out of your butt isn't exactly the present I have in mind..."

"And because of that blast I took... I leapt into the air... and found myself in BelleHuskymon's wardrobe..." Inumon muttered before he covered his hands. "And she found me after taking a shower... I tell ya... even though they look flat-chested... they actually have..."

Tai quickly cut in. "OK! We get it, Inumon!"

Blushing, Inumon rubbed his head. "After that... I spent a little while in the vets..."

Nodding, Tristan smirked. "I agree... six hours getting those bullets out of your butt and the remaining 3 weeks and 18 hours in the vets for recovery."

Renamon rubbed her head. "OK... so, if neither Huskymon or BelleHuskymon are joining us... who will be playing as Zoey in this year's play...?"

That was when Crowler walked up to her with a pair of deer ears on a headband. "That reminds me... those two idiots who lied to me gave me this and told me to give it to you..."

Taking the headband, Renamon was totally confused. "Why do I need this... unless..."

Knuckles grinned and nodded. "Congradulations, Renamon! **YOUR** playing as Zoey!"

It took a full minute for Renamon's brain to fully register what Knuckles has just said before she took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice. "**WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?**"

OK... not too calm...better her not to find out that Inumon was the one who suggested that Renamon should play as Zoey...

Anyway... the cast of the Rudolph play as been revealed... and not one... except for Shepherd... seems to be too happy about what they will be as...

So... no one will know what will happen next... as the day went down with a...

(**_POW!_**)

"**WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS...?**" Screamed Inumon as he flew over the trees in sheer pain.

... crash. Looks like she found out... So long.

0000000000000000000000000

**What will happen in chapter 4? Stay tune to find out!**

**Sorry this seem short but, I'm doing my best to catch up!**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	4. Play Planning

Knuckles was soon getting everyone that is taking part in the Rudolph Xmas play. Everyone was meeting in the town hall with the special guests watching with Sonic behind them. 

The only person not to be at the meeting of the reheasal is... "Where did he go...?" Renamon muttered.

Crowler sighed. "You should know... **YOUR** the one who chased him out of the town with your fist!"

From the sidelines, Kodi looked up at Sonic. "Who are they talking about...?"

Smirking, Sonic brought out a milk carton and held it front of Kodi's face. "This guy..."

_Have You Seen Me Lately?_

_**NAME:** Inumon (Also known as Inny-mon, much to his own horror)_

_**GENDER:** Male (If he was female, then what does this mean for the Huskymon sisters?)_

_**DOB:** Yesterday (Not really)_

_**HAIR:** Black... **ALL OVER HIS BODY!**_

_**EYES:** Two... if he had anymore, he would be an alien_

_**LAST SEEN:** Running out of town with a craze Renamon chasing behind him while wearing a knight's helmet._

Kodi blinked. "I... see..."

Confused, Rudolph glanced at the ad. "Who wrote this...?"

Laughing, Sonic pointed at the bottom of the carton. "He did..."

Looking close, Rudolph shook his head. "Oh... him..."

_This ad was writting by the lovely SkullSatamon. As payment, give him lots and lots of Cheeseburgers as Christmas Presents. Cooked or non-cooked is allowed._

Zoey sighed. "His light show really dazzled me... if I can recall, he also dazzled that little boy, Vulko too..."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah... he finally stopped bumping into tables and chairs about yesterday..."

"Was his mother, Velene, insulted that Vulko mistaken a couch as her...?" Zoey asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope... Velene wasn't insulted that Vulko made that mistake... Though, she would rather** ASSULT** SkullSatamon for giving Vulko the major flash..."

Dusty pointed to the ad on the carton. "OK... Next question... was SkullSatamon going a bit overboard with the ad...? I mean, I can see that this Renamon isn't exactly calm when we heard her scream when she found out which part of the play she was in... which was heard around town..."

"And America... And Egypt... And Mars... And Saturn..." Sonic added.

Laughing slightly, Dusty continued. "But... a knight's helmet...? That isn't true..."

Grinning, Sonic pointed to his nose. "Oh... it's true, Dusty... Let's just say that Rudolph has a red nose but, Inumon doesn't... and when Inumon asked if he could have a red nose... Renamon was willing to give him one seeing as he was the one who suggested that she should be in the play as Rudolph's girlfriend..."

"And why did he ran away...?" Dusty asked.

"Well... Inumon soon learned that Renamon could take the helmet off but... he was able to hold her off before finding out that Huskymon wanted to help Renamon to kill Inumon." Sonic explained. "Huskymon is Inumon's girlfriend and she was too pleased to hear that Inumon wanted Renamon to play as Zoey and not her..."

Rudolph sighed. "And Inumon was last seen running out of town with Renamon and Huskymon right behind him while wearing a knight's helmet...? This town is really strange..."

Kodi nodded. "Yeah but... why didn't the ad said he was being chased out of town by an angry Renamon AND Huskymon...? Did SkullSatamon missed Huskymon chasing Inumon...?"

Again, Sonic shook his head. "Nope... SkullSatamon had forgotten her name... he would ask Huskymon's name but, she was too busy with something..."

"And what's that?" Kodi asked.

Sonic smirked. "Haven't you heard...? Chasing her boyfriend out of town with a helmet on his head..."

Knuckles looked around to glance at every member of the cast and nodded his head. "All right... until Inumon is found... we have to do some scenes that Rudolph doesn't appear in... understand...?"

Crowler spoke up. "What does this Stormella suppose to do, anyway...?"

Rudolph stepped forward. "Well... she is a witch of ice and carries a wand which will give her ice powers..."

Matt sniggered. "No worries about Crowler's ice powers... just have him stare at someone coldly when that someone makes total fun of him... hehehehe..."

That was when Crowler glared at Matt. "Like **YOU?**"

Nodding, Matt shivered. "Yeah... like me..."

Sniggering, Knuckles glanced around. "OK... Before we begin, is there any questions...?"

Davis nodded. "I have one... you see... there is this part where the reindeers have to run off with Santa's sledge, right...? **TWICE!** Once without Rudolph and the other** WITH** Rudolph..."

Nodding, Knuckles looked confused. "Yeah... so...?"

"What Davis is trying to say here is..." Tai spoke up. "Do we actually have to **RUN** so it looks like we are actually **PULLING **a sledge or do you have something else in mind...?"

Megaman stepped forward. "Something else in mind... we have ordered **NINE** running machines that will be lowered from underneath the stage to the ground level where you guys will be running..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... without actually pulling a sledge..."

Kazu groaned. "That's just great... not only I have to look like some reindeer from a kid's tale but, I have to do exercise as well...? It's not fair!"

Kenta grinned. "Look at this way, Kazu... at least you'll burn off a few pounds from all that Christmas food, huh?"

Shaking his head, Kazu looked sad. "Nah... I think I'll eat a little..."

Not convinced, Kenta sighed. "How much a little is for you...?"

Thinking about it, Kazu held one of his hands high in the air. "This much..."

"Thought so..." Kenta muttered with a sweatdrop.

Glancing at Joey, Shepherd smiled. "Ah yes... I want to have a quick word with you, Joey Wheeler..."

Perking up, Joey looked confused. "Me...? Why me...?"

Smiling, Shepherd walked over and placed his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Well... once this Rudolph play is done and over with... we can move onto focus a special Duel match with you facing a special guest that Mr Seto Kaiba is setting up for you... what do you say...?"

Growling at the moment he heard Kaiba, Joey shook his head. "No way... I'm not going to face whatever Kaiba is setting up for me! No way! No way! Once Joey Wheeler has made up his mind, he sticks with it!"

Knuckles smirked. "You'll get paid..."

Joey was now shaking Shepherd's hand with delight. "Oh yeah! Bring it on! Bring it on, bud! Just bring it!"

Kodi blinked. "Wow... he was that quick to be convinced...?"

Tristan sweatdropped. "You don't know the half of it..."

And so, the production... even if Inumon isn't there... went on for a couple of hours and much to the shock of Knuckles... **IT WENT SMOOTHLY! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO...?**

0000000000000000000000

**_Sorry if the ending is... rubbish but, I want it to be completed before Xmas Day arrives. Looks like my target is off the chart now, I have to complete chapter 6_ BEFORE _New Years._**

**_And big news on Digimon! There WILL be a fifth Digimon season! Not much info is known right now but,_ DIGIMON IS BACK AND HERE TO STAY PEOPLE! OH YEAH!**

**_Merry Christmas, everyone! And I'll see ya later!_**


	5. Preparing Xmas Play 2005 in 2006!

**Hello, everyone... Happy New Year of 2006! What will happen this year is unknown. That is what is great and scary about future... ain't it true...?**

**Anyway... I better be quick and do these last 3 chapters... it's gonna be strange to do a Xmas fic of 2005 in 2006, hmm? And I also have to continue my Mega Crossover with more chapters of battles, humour and Duel Monsters!**

**Let's begin!**

00000000000000000000000

Couple of days after the first rehearsal went through well, someone came up to Knuckles and asked a vital question.

"Seeing as Santa is part of the play, where are Santa's little helpers...?" Rudolph asked. "A Santa must have his elves to make the toys for the children before Christmas Day..."

Knuckles nodded. "Yes... I see what you mean there..."

And, apart from Espio, the other members of Team Chaotix soon became Santa's Little Helpers... though, they weren't told it would be elves. What did they change into...? Well...

Sweatdropping, Knuckles palmed his face and glared at Vector, Mighty and Charmy for the choice of costume they chose to be as Santa's Little Helpers. "Please tell me **WHY** you chose to dress up as **CREDIT CARDS** as Santa's Little Helpers...?"

With his head popping out the top of the credit card suit, Vector smiled sheepishly. Mighty also has his head popping at the top of his credit card suits while Charmy has his head popping in the **MIDDLE** of his suit. "Well... usually people buy Christmas gifts for other people by using these credit cards..."

Charmy nodded, trying to fly through the air while his head was popping out of the credit card suit. "Yeah! So... usually Santa's Little Helpers are either elves... or credit cards..."

Slapping his head, Knuckles groaned. "I want you four to dress up as **ELVES! WHY** did you even dressed up as credit cards? Who **TOLD** you that Santa's Little Helpers are credit cards...?"

Mighty gulped. "Doctor Crowler told us! He told us that Santa's Little Helpers are Credit Cards..."

Blinking, Knuckles sweatdropped and shook his head. "Mighty... do you and Vector remember what **YOU** told Crowler on our introduction day of this year's Xmas play...?"

Mighty nodded. "Yeah... we told him to dress up as Stormella because you requested it... which you didn't so, he entered the room dressed up as Stormella while the others weren't IN their costumes... Why?"

"Look at yourselves and **YOU'LL **figure it out..." Knuckles muttered.

Silence came across the three members of Team Chaotix before Charmy muttered to the other two members... "Oh... he got us good, didn't he...?"

Later on, Knuckles and Megaman were now preparing the advertisement for the Rudolph play... and they were standing with Inumon, with reindeer antlers stuck to the top of his head and a red nose... well, on his nose... while standing on a running machine and a blue screen background behind him.

Knuckles grinned. "All right, Inumon... before we begin... let me hear what you have to say for the play's advertisement on TV so I know you are ready..."

Nodding, Inumon sighed and repeated the words. "_OK... Hello, everyone... this is... Rudolph..._" He flinched at the last words before continuing. "_Coming soon is the 2005 Xmas Play known as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer! Tickets are on sale this week so, you better get them fast!_"

Nodding, Knuckles looked at Megaman with a proud look. "Yeah... we are gonna get a packed audience... last like the last couple of years... right?"

"Yeah... I know..." Megaman said before grinning. "Due to the fact that the cast sometimes make a mistake in their acting... I mean, look at the Furrymon and Eevee whom played as Bob Cratchit's kids... and they acted out as **YOU!**"

Sweatdropping, Knuckles nodded. "Yeah... fond memories..." He sighed and glanced at Inumon. "OK... Before we record this, we will have you practise the words while running..."

Inumon nodded. "OK... I got it."

Megaman tapped Inumon's red nose. "Tell me something... is this actually **YOUR** nose that got wacked or did you got a fake red nose to put on without getting hurt...?"

Sighing, Inumon took the plastic red nose off... to show **ANOTHER **red nose. "**BOTH!** I picked this red nose up from the props room just before Espio accidently wacked the door into my nose..."

Confused, Knuckles glanced at the fake red nose before looking at Inumon's **REAL** red nose. "So... why are you wearing **THIS** one over your nose...?"

Growling, Inumon plopped the fake one on his real nose before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I did **NOT** get my nose smashed just to get this small thing, did I...?"

Sweatdropping, Knuckles and Megaman walked off. "Whatever you say, Inumon..."

Sighing, Inumon got into a running position as he could feel the treadwheel underneath his feet moving and ran. After he got use to it, he glanced at Knuckles and Megaman at the side. "Now...?"

Knuckles nodded while Megaman looked confused. "Yes, now... and when you say your playing as Rudolph... **DON'T FLINCH!**"

With a heavy sigh, Inumon proceeded to speak his lines. "_Hello, everyone... this is Rudolph..._"

Whispering, Megaman looked confused as he turned to Knuckles. "_Erm... does that running machine have a on and off button on the control panel...?_"

Knuckles shook his head. "_Nope... that is the most expensive version. This one requires a remote control in order to switch the machine on and off as well as making it slow or fast..._"

Looking about, Megaman nodded. "_I see... **THAT'S** what I'm confused about..._"

Blinking, it was Knuckles' turn to be confused. "_What...? What are you talking about...?_"

"_Simple... only you, me and Inumon are in this room and neither one of us had used the remote control to turn that machine on..._" Megaman said. "_Who switched it on...?_"

Blinking, Knuckles looked about and gulped. "_Your right... I thought you turned it on..._"

Megaman shook his head. "_How could I turn it on if I asked if the running machine has a control panel...?_"

Glancing about, Knuckles sweatdropped. "_Good point... and the remote control is missing... who stole it and turn it on...?_"

Noticing the worried looks on Knuckles' and Megaman's faces, Inumon became worried. "What's wrong...?"

Looking back, Knuckles shook his head. "Nothing... keep it up!"

Sighing, Inumon nodded. "Fine... _Coming soon is the 2005 Xmas Play known as Rudolph..._" He faultered slightly... he swear he could feel the treadwheel moving faster. He shrugged and carried on. "_the Red Nose Reindeer...!_" He then, felt his legs going even faster and started to gasp for air. "_Tickets..._ (**Gasp**) _are on sale..._ (**Gulp gasp**) _this week so, you better get them fast!_ (**Pant Pant**) Just like me..."

Sweatdropping, Knuckles looked at the machine. "What's going on here...? Is this thing possessed...?"

Megaman shook his head. "No... someone is playing with the remote as a joke..."

"**SOME JOKE!**" Yelled Inumon as he was currently doing 200mph on the running machine. "**JANE, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!**"

Hearing that, Megaman sweatdropped. "And we seem to have a bit of Jetsons here..."

It was then the machine stopped and Inumon was flung into Knuckles, crashing into the wall with a mighty sound of falling shelves, books and paper.

Eyes swirling about, Inumon looked happy with a dizzy look. "_Look mommy... pretty stars..._"

Knuckles was underneath Inumon, drumming his fingers... which was difficult if you see what his gloves are like. "Would somebody get this idiot off me... before people get the wrong ideas..."

"Like Sonic coming in with a bible saying... "I now pronounce you man and wife...?" Megaman asked, laughing.

Glaring at Megaman, Knuckles grits his teeth. "By any chance Sonic asked you to be the wiseguy as long he is not around...?"

Megaman smirked. "Maaaaaaybe..."

It was then a great big laughter came from behind the blue screen where the running machine was set up in front of it. Out popped a familiar Digimon holding the control. "**HAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU TWO BACK FOR LAST YEAR! HAHAHAHA!**"

"Oh... it's him..." Megaman muttered before glancing at Knuckles and the now-awaken Inumon before covering his ears. "OK... here we go..."

And the yelling anger of Inumon and Knuckles echoed throughout the building, followed by sounds of chasing that came after it. "**IMPMON!**"

Moments later, Megaman was now looking up as Impmon was tied up, only his head was showing while hanging upside down from the light by his ankles. "OK... **WHY** did you played that trick...?"

Impmon grumbled. "A little payback for what happened last year... where Knuckles got me to dress up as an elf for last year's commerical and Inumon for making fun of me..."

"And those resulted for you to..." Megaman bit his lip for saying. "Hang around..."

Fuming, Impmon turned around. "Ah... shut up..."

A couple of days later, Joey and Tristan approached Knuckles with another intresting question.

"Knuckles... we have done a bit of thinking..." Joey said.

Knuckles smirked. "Really...? Hang about, I'll phone up the local newspaper so they can give you an interview..."

Shaking his head, Tristan spoke. "Just listen, all right...? We've been checking out that Rudolph movie where Stormella is as the main villian and we noticed that Stormella has the power of ice on her side..."

Joey nodded. "Yeah... and Dr Crowler doesn't have that sort of power..."

Not liking where this is going, Knuckles nodded. "Yes... what your trying to say...?"

"Well... why not have the play version of Stormella command a Pokemon...? That uses Ice attacks?" Joey asked.

Sweatdropping, Knuckles shook his head. "Onto what...? You...? And what sort of Pokemon would be perfect for Dr Crowler as Stormella...? I can't see one suitable for him..."

Tristan thought about that. "Lapras...?"

Again, Knuckles shook his head. "No... Lapras is too big... plus, we'll need to make half the stage a pool for the Lapras to swim about... as he or she is a tad too big for the stage..."

"Dewgong? Articuno? Piloswine? Regice? Glalie?" Tristan added.

Sighing, Knuckles shook his head. "If we want an Ice Pokemon to be the sidekick of Stormella... has to be small..."

Joey perked up. "How about... Walrien...?"

And Knuckles sweatdropped again. "Lemme repeat that in order to drill it into your skull, Joey... small... small... **SMALL!**" He sighed. "Snorunt, Spheal or Swinub... either one of those three..."

Joey and Tristan nodded as they ran out. "OK! We'll find you one!" Said Joey.

"You can count on us!" Tristan added.

Shaking his head, Knuckles looked up at the roof. "Just be honest... will this play turn okay...? Just give me a sign..."

"_**IMPMON!**_" Came a bellowing voice of Inumon from the other room. "_**DID YOU TOLD RENAMON THAT I WANTED TO SEE HER CHEST UP CLOSE WHILE PRETENDING TO BE ZOEY...?**_"

Impmon yelled back. "**_NO I DID NOT!_**"

Inumon growled. "_**LAIR! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR LIES!**_"

Impmon scoffed. "_**OH PLEASE... STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC...**_"

And Knuckles sweatdropped as he continued to stare at the roof. "Is that the best you got...?"

The day has ended and preperations for the next Xmas Play was going underway where everyone was looking forward to the Xmas Play. However, only character felt a bit uncomfortable...

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not Christmas anymore...?" Kodi wondered to himself.

000000000000000000000000

**And thus, in the next chapter is the long-awaited... _AND LATE_... Xmas Play of 2005... which I've slowly worked on this story... oy... even though, it was suppose to be seven chapters.**

**Well, what's going to happen in the next chapter will be shown as you already know.**

**And I want to complete this before I move on back to the Mega Crossover...**

**Finally, I better hope I put Chapter 7 up before Easter later this year. Heh...**

**Anyway, this is my first chapter of this New Year... 2006! So, let's enjoy it, ok? And hopefully, I'll put up a lot of new chapters of my Mega Crossover up...**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	6. A Very Late Xmas Play 2005!

**Well... here it is... the main event of the Xmas Anime Play of 2005... located in January/February of 2006! This story is really gonna stand out from here now... oy...**

**So, without waiting any longer... let's get this show on the road, ok?**

0000000000000000000000000

Tonight is the night and Inumon was in his dressing room, searching around the rooms in a frantic pace...

"_Where's that red nose...? Where is it...? Where is it...?_" Inumon muttered as he rushed towards the door. "_How could I lose that red nose...? If Renamon finds out I lost it, she'll be more than happy to give me the red nose before I could refus..._"

It was then that the door opened inwards and slammed into Inumon's face, causing the dog Digimon to fall on his back to twitter like a moron.

Entering the room, Knuckles looked down to find Inumon and frowned. "There you are... sleeping on the job again...? I don't believe you... have you found your red nose yet...?"

Nodding slowly, Inumon pointed to his nose that went bright red after wacking it against the door. "Yeah... it was on my face the **WHOLE** time... twitter... twitter..."

00000000000000000000000000

Standing upon the stage, Sonic faced the audience and bowed. "Welcome, everyone! This is the play of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and as you know, Knuckles and everyone else did their hardest to make sure that nothing will go wrong with this play... Although, knowing our previous experience after witnessing their plays, I'm sure all of you are hoping to get some laughs tonight..."

Knuckles popped his head out the side of the stage. "Hurry up, Sonic... the paint has dried up so, we can begin!"

Nodding, Sonic pointed to the side of the stage. "All right... let's begin! First up, enter the main character! **Rudolph!**"

And Inumon comes onto the stage, with his nose wrapped around in bandages and painted red. He grumbled as the audience clapped and chuckled a little. "Difficult to breath here..."

"And the main villain... **Stormella!**" Sonic announced as he pointed to the other side of the stage.

Crowler came onto the stage, wearing his Stormella costume... except, he also wore a ski mask over his face as he walked beside Inumon. "I'm trying to hold my dignity here..."

Inumon sweatdropped. "Going for a Psycho look, are we...?"

Glaring at Inumon, Crowler whispered. "I am wearing this mask because I don't want **ANYONE** to reconise me..."

It was then, that Jaden Yuki spoke up from the crowd. "Hey, Dr Crowler! Nice dress your wearing!"

As Crowler sweatdropped, Inumon muttered in a sarcastic voice. "Oh yes... no one has any idea who you really are..."

Moments later, Crowler was standing on his own with a Lapras at his side... seeing as Stormella has ice powers... and Crowler doesn't so... he has to make do with a Pokemon.

From behind the stage, Knuckles stood beside a target with a red X in the middle while pointing at it. "After you have done your speech, have Lapras use Ice Beam on this target!"

Nodding, Crowler coughed. "That foolish Santa will pay for refusing me to hand over those idiots who ruined my ice sculpture garden! It was an accident...? Pah! I swear, if they ever walk over my bridge, I shall make a storm that they will never forget! Hahaha... as I shall show you all who defy me..."

And silence... Crowler looked at Lapras desperatly... whom looked back with a confused face. A sigh caught their attention as Knuckles rubbed his forehead. "Crowler... just give Lapras the same command as you did with your Ancient Gear Golem..."

With a nod, Crowler pointed at the target. "Lapras, **Mechanized Melee!**"

After doing an anime fall, Knuckles stopped out and glared at Crowler. "**NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN, LIKE THIS! LAPRAS, USE ICE BEAM NOW!**"

With a jump, Lapras unleashed an Ice Beam... that struck Knuckles. The red echidna was now shivering with only his head appearing over a block of ice.

With a sweatdrop, Crowler nodded slowly. "Well... that works..."

"N-N-N-N-Next s-s-s-s-scene... p-p-p-p-please..." Knuckles said, shivering like crazy.

Few scenes later... the audience was trying their best not to laugh... minus a few who giggled... as they watched the cast of the reindeers... minus Inumon... running on running machines while being hooked up to Sheppherd's sleigh.

With a happy smile, Sheppherd spoke. "Well... this is a nice night, isn't it...?"

Espio muttered. "I lost... my dignity..."

Kenta sweatdropped. "As if you had any already..."

"Listen... why not make a small conversation... something to... pass this scene...?" Davis noted.

Joey looked down and smiled. "Hey! I can see my house from here!"

It took a lot of willpower from Davis to not fall to the ground while running on the running machine and sighed. "Yeah... I should have kept my mouth shut..."

Two scenes later, Rudolph and Zoey were in the front row of the audience and cringed at the sight. Turning to his friend, Rudolph smiled slightly. "I am glad you are much kinder than Renamon is, Zoey..."

Zoey nodded. "Yeah... I would never do to you as what she did to that poor Inumon..."

Beside them, Tails sighed. "That's because Rudolph wouldn't ask Zoey if he could touch her butt..."

"Like Inumon did..." Velene muttered.

In the backstage, Knuckles stood over a pained Inumon as he held... his space while cringing in pain. "OK... Do you have any comments now, Inumon...?"

Inumon squeaked. "Five stamps on tail... four wacks on head... three kicks to the groin... two punches in the nose..."

"And a baka mutt in the nut tree!" Mighty finished.

Sweatdropping, Knuckles rubbed his head. "That sounds familiar..."

It was now the same scene with the reindeer sleigh, except now... Inumon was in front as Rudolph... while they all ran on the running machines with Shepherd at the back.

"I am feeling uneasy doing this..." Inumon muttered as he ran.

Tai huffed and puffed. "Why...? You scared of running...?"

Inumon shook his head. "No, no... running is my life... just ask Renamon and Huskymon..."

Sweatdropping, Matt shook his head. "Then... why are you uneasy...?"

Glancing down at the running machine, Inumon groaned. "Last time I went on this machine, Impmon showed me how to fly..."

Chuckling, Tai jerked a thumb to the back-stage. "Don't worry about him, Knuckles has dealt with him already..."

At the back stage, Knuckles was grinning. "Comfortable, Impmon...?"

Completly tied up, Impmon just said this underneath his gag. "Grr..."

Sighing, Inumon kept the pace up. "OK... if you say so... I'll just enjoy the run..."

Matt nodded. "Good... nothing will go wrong... I promise..."

It was then, that the running machine started to whirr faster and faster and the nine actors started to run for their lives as not to fall off.

Tai glared at Matt. "You were saying...?"

Matt pretended not to look at Tai. "Oh look... a Devidramon..."

Kazu ran for his life. "**OH MAN... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE...?**"

"**IS SOMEONE TRYING TO TEACH US HOW TO RUN FAST AS SONIC...?**" Kenta asked out loud.

With a scared face, Joey grabbed hold on the bars at his side as he continued to run fast. "I THOUGHT IMPMON IS TIED UP!"

"**SO DID I!**" Tristan yelled.

Turning his head to the back-stage, Espio yelled. "**KNUCKLES! WHO TURNED UP THE SPEED...?**"

And in the back-stage, Knuckles was glaring over at a small, purple dragon. "Monodramon... when I said '_do_ _not touch that_',... I mean... **DON'T TOUCH!**"

Monodramon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

With a sigh, Knuckles grabbed the remote from Monodramon's hands and looked for the button. "I better stop this before Inumon and the others find a way to stop running themselves..."

Renamon went underneath the stage. "Don't worry... I'll fix this..."

Blinking, Knuckles scratched his head. "How...? It's not like your gonna pull the plug... if you did... Inumon will be flying once again with eight others behind him..."

(_**CLICK...**_)

A second later...

(_**SCREECH!**_) "**_ARGH!_**" (_**CRASH!**_)

And Renamon came back up with a smile. "Finished..."

Sweatdropping, Knuckles shrugged. "That's one way to fix a mess..."

Vector called to the back. "Hey, bone-head! Call an ambulence!"

SkullSatamon poked his head around the corner. "OK... what's the number for 911?"

And the sweatdrop got bigger for Knuckles as he resisted the urge to fall to the ground. "Oh brother..."

Later, Sonic was in the audience... speaking to Rudolph's father, Blitzen with a smile. "So... tell me, Blitz... did this happen to you, your son and your fellow reindeers when your pulling Santa's sleigh...?"

Blitzen shook his head. "Not that I know of... no..."

Grinning, Sonic looked around at the sniggering audience and a clear, loud voice. "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen... another great performance from Knuckles and his cast!"

On the stage, Knuckles was glaring at Sonic while he was still in the audience. "Sonic... how can I put this nicely...? **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**"

At the side of the stage, Megaman chuckled. "Good one, Knuckles... reminds me of the early tag-lines for the _WWE Smackdown.._"

Sighing, Knuckles glared at Megaman. "Shut your mou... yap!"

Chuckling, Sonic called back. "You've finished the play, Knuckles... why not have the cast take a bow...?"

Turning around, Knuckles sighed as only Crowler, Shepherd and Renamon were on the stage. "We had more than three... and they met up with a major problem..."

Renamon nodded. "About... $500 worth of bandages, casts and plasters... major-type of problem..."

"What about the ones who played as Santa's Little Helpers...?" Sonic asked.

Before Knuckles could say something, the audience started to roar in laughter. Turning around, the red echidna sweatdropped as Vector, Mighty and Charmy walked onto the stage in credit card suits. "That's why..."

Grinning sheepishly, Vector waved slightly. "Well, Knuckles... I know what your going to say..."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "You do...?"

Nodding, Vector pointed to the audience. "Yes, we do... and we can't say it because there are children here..."

With a groan, Knuckles tugged on Mighty's credit card suit. "Why...? It's elves... **ELVES!**"

Mighty just waved his hand. "Calm down, Knuckles... we know that... it's just we couldn't find elf suits in time... along with big pointy ears."

Charmy nodded. "I agree... so, we had to make do with these card suits..."

"Personally... I think pointy ears should be hidden by long strands of hair or something..." Vector said. "Heh... then again, who wants to make their hair ending up in stupid dreadlocks... Right, Knuckles...?"

With his dreadlocks waving slightly, Knuckles gave Vector a death glare. "Did you say something...?"

Vector nodded. "Yeah... let's take a bow..."

Mighty smirked. "After what Knuckles will do to ya, you'll be bowing a **LOT!**"

And then, a mummified Digimon came out with a baseball bat and walked over to the running machines. "**YOU SHALL PAY FOR OUR DAMAGES, YOU EVIL MACHINE!**"

Charmy sweatdropped and blinked. "Erm... who is that...? Mummymon...?"

Grinning, Renamon shook her head. "Nope... meet MummyInumon... sworn enemy of the running machines..."

Inumon waved the bat about, glaring at the running machine he was on... "**IT'S TIME TO DIE!**"

"Bash that machine and **YOU'LL **die!" Knuckles growled.

Growling, Inumon stepped back as he kept his gaze on the machine. "You got lucky, punk..."

Shepherd rubbed his head. "I guess he hit his head pretty hard, huh...?"

Sniggering, Renamon shook her head. "Oh no... he's just fine..."

With a major sigh, Knuckles turned to the audience. "And this is the end of the play, everyone... thank you for coming... we would have the cast take a bow except, eight of them are in bandages and are busy trying to resist themselves from killing Monodramon due a small misunderstanding..."

"Which involves him, the running machines, nine guys dressed as reindeers and a speed-changing device...?" Megaman asked.

Sweatdropping, Knuckles nodded slowly. "Yes... well... ok... like I said before, thank you for coming and **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**"

Turning to us readers, Sonic held up a calander with the words '_February_' on it and smirked. "A bit late, huh...?"

000000000000000000000000000

**And thus, the Xmas play of 2005 is over! And once the final chapter of this very-late Xmas fic is over, I am off to continue my Mega Crossover...**

**Sorry it is so short but, I haven't got a lot of imaginations for this chapter. It was difficult for me to complete it. However, maybe you'll enjoy chapter 7 as you'll see what I have in store.**

**Until the next time, see ya!**


	7. Easter Duel! The End!

**All right, everyone! Allow me to introduce to you the last chapter of the Xmas Anime Show of 2005... in March 2006! Or, the way I'm going, April 2006! Yeah, I am going slow, aren't I? How slow...? Just ask that Slowpoke over there...**

**OK, let's get this show on the road! LET'S GO!**

00000000000000000000000

Many seats were full, many people came as the beautiful Vulpix hybrid known as Velene stood in the middle of a huge arena with a microphone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"_Ladies and gentlemen... thank you for watching the Ultimate Battle Arena where we had a Double Battle between four Pokemon trainers who had six Pokemon each in their team._" Velene said, pointing to the four trainers. "_For about an hour and forty-five minutes, this battle was intense as Brendan Birch and Neo Emerald from the Johto regions have overcame Ash Ketchum from Kanto and Edward Silver from Johto with one Pokemon left on their team each..._"

Sonic was nearby with a smirk. "It was pretty funny that Ash threw an empty Pokeball at the start of the match... I got a phone call from the North Pole saying that they can hear Knuckles' angry yelling from there..."

Beside Sonic, Knuckles was fuming. "Oh, shut up..."

Giggling, Velene pointed to Ash. "_OK, everyone! Let's give a big hand to Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon team... Pikachu, Corphish, Torkoal, Sceptile, Donphan and Swellow!_"

Laughing, Ash waved to the cheering crowd with his Pokemon at his side. "Thank you all!" He glanced down at Pikachu. "And you guys did a good job..."

"Pika!" Said the yellow mouse, smiling cheerfully.

Ash turned around. "Brock! Misty! What did you guys think...?" He sweatdropped. "Huh...?"

Misty and Brock were facing the wall, arms crossed in front of their chests with something in their ears. Brock glanced at his watch and grumbled. "Just five more minutes and Knuckles will be finished..."

Walking over, Ash tapped Brock and Misty on the shoulder. "Err... guys? What do you mean Knuckles will be finished...? And what's that in your ears...?"

Removing the objects from her ears, Misty smirked. "These little things that were in our ears, Ash, are called earplugs. They prevent us from hearing loud and painful things like Knuckles' yelling."

Removing his earplugs at the same time as Misty's, Brock nodded. "Yeah. We put these on when you accidently threw an empty Pokeball and Knuckles was yelling in anger. Usually, it takes him about two hours to calm down so..."

Ash sweatdropped. "Erm... Knuckles just complained for just ten minutes and me and Edward lost after spending nearly an hour and 45 minutes battling..."

Misty stared at Ash in shock along with Brock. "Wha...? You mean... we missed the battle...?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah... and this Pokemon battle had everyone on the edge of their seats..."

Brock snarled. "Dang... how on earth did we miss this one...?"

"Those things in your ears..." Ash replied, pointing to the earplugs that Brock and Misty held in their hands. "They make it so you can't hear us yelling the Pokemon's attacks and the cries of the Pokemon..."

Laughing sheepishly, Misty glanced around. "Hope people taped this..."

Brock bowed his head. "Shame we can't catch it on cable..."

Velene continued her announcement. "_Everyone, give Edward Silver and his Pokemon a big hand too! Typhlosion, Blastoise, Dragonite, Umbreon, Steelix and Heracross!_"

Edward waved to the crowd with his Pokemon before glancing at Ash. "It was great teaming up with you, Ash. You had some good ideas during the battle."

Smiling, Ash waved back. "No problem, Edward! I hope we team up again soon!"

"Same here!" Edward called back.

Misty bowed her head. "What a dunce I am..."

Brock sighed. "Next time, we should hear Knuckles' complainments and watch the battle... if there is a next time..."

"_And now... Brendan Birch and his Pokemon! Sceptile, Ninetales, Salamence, Aggron, Absol and Walrien! Ladies and gentlemen, give them a big hand!_" Velene added.

Brendan stepped forward and waved the cheering crowd while his Pokemon were right behind him, smiling, as he waved. "Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much!"

"_And finally, give a big hand to Neo Emerald, a new and talented trainer from Hoenn with his strong Pokemon team... Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Dragonite, Metagross and Tyranitar!_" Velene announced.

Neo Emerald, a kid who looked like Brendan, except his hair was dyed green and wore green/black/red shirt and shorts, waved to the crowd with his team around him. "You've been a great audience to us all! Thank you very much!"

Smiling, Velene darted her head around. "_OK... as a special request from the headmaster of the Kaiba Corp's Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppherd... a Duel against one of the legendary Duelists of today against a mysterious Duelist... is everyone ready for this...?_" The crowd cheered and the Vulpix nodded. "_OK... Let's start the Duel!_"

Joey setted up his Duel Disk and deck before leaping up onto the stage. "Oh yeah! Let's get this party going!"

After taking a careful look at the piece of paper she held, Velene pointed to Joey. "_OK... Allow me to introduce to you a lucky Dueling monkey...** JOEY WHEELER, THE OVERWHELMING UNDERDOG...!**_"

Joey did a dramatic pose. "**OH YEAH...!**" And then, realizing what Velene had said, he crashed back to the ground. "Oy..." He leaps back up and yelled up the air. "**KAIBA...! I SAID NOT TO ADD MONKEY AND UNDERDOG IN MY INTRODUCTION...!**"

Tristan walked up to Joey with a tired look on his face. "Joey... if you had asked Kaiba if he would help you with your maths homework, would he say yes...?"

Blinking a few times, Joey glared at Velene. "Hurry up and bring the next one in..."

"Figures..." Tristan muttered as he walked away.

Tea shook her head as Tristan arrived. "You think he'd learn..."

And Tristan burst out in laughter. "Joey...? Learn...? That's a good one, Tea...! **HAHAHAHAHA...!**"

Whirling around, Joey waved his fist about. "**TRISTAN, WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU... YOU'LL BE DRINKING SOUP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE... IN A HOSPITAL...!**"

Sweatdropping, Velene glanced at the paper. "Maybe he should be called the Hotheaded Underdog..."

Fuming, Joey crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Bring my opponent in please..."

Nodding, Velene pointed to the other side of the arena. "_And now, allow me to introduce our mysterious Duelist..._" She glanced at the paper and sweatdropped. " _the Mysterious Duelist..._"

Joey fell to the ground. "Oy... original name..."

The mysterious Duelist **WAS** mysterious... no one can tell what gender it is because he/she was covered in a black cloak. However, the size of the Duelist was very short and the Duel Disk was visible from the arm. When the Duelist spoke, everyone found out it's gender... female and almost child-like. "Here I am... ready?"

Joey nodded with a confused look. "Er... yeah... let's go!"

Velene turned the paper around. "_OK... before we begin, allow me to read out the rules of Duel Monsters..._" After a few moments, she cringed and walked off. "_Begin..._"

Knuckles fell to the ground. "Argh..."

Sonic simply shrugged. "Not surprising as the rules tend to be a bit difficult..."

Getting up, Knuckles rubbed his head. "A bit...? SkullSatamon once told me he had read the rule book of Duel Monsters and he didn't understood a word of it..."

"That's because he read a French book..." Sonic replied, smirking.

Knuckles growled. "That explains why he thought Duel Disk was Bonjour..."

(**_M. D.:_ 4000**)

(**_JOEY:_ 4000**)

Both Joey and the Mysterious Duelist both have five cards in their hand. Joey simply drew his first card. "Allow me to start..." He glanced at his hand. "First off, the** Red Eyes Black Chick** in ATK mode!"

Appearing on the field was a small black dragon, cawing inside a red egg.

And then, a voice called out from the crowd. "**HEY, LOOK...! IT'S A MER...!**"

Knuckles looked around. "Who could that be...?"

Sonic smirked. "SkullSatamon... calling a monster a sea..."

"Figures..." Knuckles muttered.

(_Red Eyes Black Chick. ATK/800 DEF/500_)

Joey grinned. "The special ability of my Black Chick is very useful to me... by sending him to the graveyard, I can special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field. Let's move, buddy!"

The small black dragon soon grew into a larger version of itself, roaring.

(_Red Eyes Black Dragon. ATK/2400 DEF/2000_)

The Mysterious Duelist giggled. "They sure grow fast, don't they...?"

Knuckles sweatdropped. "That quote is getting old..."

Sonic slyly grinned. "Just like you...?"

"Yeah..." Knuckles said, nodding before he blinked. "**HEY!**"

And SkullSatamon's voice yelled from the crowd. "**EVOLVING MER!**"

Knuckles looked up and grumbled. "Idiot d'évolution...!"

Sonic stroked his chin. "Not bad, Knuckles. A little bit more yelling from yer and you would have got it right..."

"Zip it..." Knuckles grumbled.

Joey posed, showing everyone how big his ego really is. "Oh yeah... look at that people! Ol' Joey here has summoned a Level 7 Dragon monster with 2400 ATK points! What do ya say to that, Duelist...? Heheheh..."

The Mysterious Duelist drew her card and placed one down on her Duel Disk. "I summon... the **Maiden in Love**!"

Appearing on the field in front of the Mysterious Duelist was a beautiful girl wearing a white dress that only princesses would wear. She giggled and winked.

(_Maiden in Love. ATK/400 DEF/800_)

Joey almost fell to the ground. "**WHAT...? WHY SUMMON A MONSTER WITH 2000 LESS ATK POINTS THAN MY RED EYES...?**"

The Mysterious Duelist giggled as she picked up a couple of cards from her hand. "Simple, silly... I'm going to increase my Maiden in Love's ATK strength with the Spell card, **Rush Recklessly**... which will increase my Maiden by 700 extra ATK points and I have **two**..."

The Maiden giggled as an aura surrounded her.

(_Maiden in Love. ATK/400_ V _1800_)

In the crowd, Jaden looked nervous. "This... looks kinda... familiar..."

The Mysterious Duelist pointed towards the massive black dragon. "OK, Maiden... go over to Red Eyes now..."

Joey sweatdropped. "Eh...? What gives...? My dragon will blast that princess to cinder...?" He blinked. "Huh...?"

It was strange but, Joey could have swore he saw the Maiden running over to the Red Eyes in slow motion, giggling as she held her arms out. "_**Oh, Mr Red Eyes... I'm coming for you...**_"

Red Eyes blushed. "_**Er...**_"

Rapidly blinking, Joey rubbed his eyes. "That's it... no more WWE DVDs at 3 o'clock in the morning for me again..."

Tea sweatdropped. "No wonder he's tired all day..."

"He's tired **ALL** the time..." Tristan muttered.

The Maiden crashed into Red Eyes' massive left leg before crying. "_**Oh... you are so mean, you are...**_"

Gasping, Red Eyes bowed down to nuzzle the young girl. "_**Oh... please don't cry... forgive me... please...**_"

Looking up, the Maiden smiled and winked. "_**OK... I'll forgive you if you do everything I say...**_"

"_**ANYTHING!**_" Red Eyes said happily as a heart-shaped object appeared on the left side of his chest.

Joey's sweatdrop got bigger. "I'm losing it here..."

Sighing, Tea leaned against the wall. "No surprise there..."

Tristan was confused. "The Maiden... isn't destroyed..."

The Duelist shook her head. "Nope... Maiden can't be destroyed in battle... plus, the monster that attacks her or vice versa will recieve a Maiden Counter... located on the left chest area of your Red Eyes..."

Looking up, Joey groaned. "Oh man... this doesn't look too good..."

(**_M. D.:_ 3400**)

Taking a card out of her hand, the Mysterious Duelist set a card down on her Duel Disk. "To end my go, I'll just set one card face down. That's that."

Joey did a dramatic pose. "My turn..." He did a mock slow motion sequence as he drew his next card, causing the audience to laugh at this. "**DDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW...!**"

Knuckles slammed his head on the wall. "Baka... baka... **BAKA...!**"

"You like it, don't ya?" Sonic asked, grinning.

Joey pointed towards the Maiden. "Attack, Red Eyes! **INFERNO FIRE BLAST!**"

The Red Eyes opened his mouth to unleash his ultimate fireball attack when the Maiden looked up and giggled. "_**Don't listen to that nasty man, Red Eyes... pretty please...**_"

Red Eyes choked. "**_I... er... that is... erm... I... well... I... you see... I..._**"

"**INFERNO...! FIRE...! BLAST...!**" Joey yelled out in fury.

However, Red Eyes saluted. "_**BATTLE! OVER!**_"

Joey crashed to the ground. "Give me a break..." He took a card out of his hand. "Activate the Magic card, **Inferno Fire Blast**! Now Red Eyes can deal 2400 damage to your LP!"

Maiden gasped. "_**Oh no... now do you see, Mr Red Eyes...? How cruel your master is...?**_"

Roaring in anger, Red Eyes towered above Joey. "**_HOW DARE YOU, JOEY! HOW DARE YOU BE SO CRUEL TO A DEFENSELESS WOMAN! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU SHALL PAY...!_**"

Standing there, Joey rubbed his forehead. "I am just dreaming this and I'll wake up in a padded cell somewhere..."

Red Eyes turned around and fluttered his eyes. "_**My love... I'll protect you always...**_"

The Maiden giggled. "**_Thank you, Mr Red Eyes..._**"

"Anyone got a barf bag...?" Joey grumbled.

Tristan called out. "Joey... what's happenin', man...? Your Inferno Fire Blast Magic card didn't work! That Duelist didn't use Trap cards to negate it, what happened...?"

Red Eyes was hopping about the place, with hearts in his eyes. "**_Oh, my love... I shall protect you always and forever..._**"

Sweatdropping, Joey waved his hand in Tristan's direction. "Don't ask, man. Please... do not ask..."

In the crowd, Syrus was totally amazed. "Wow... this kinda reminds me of your Duel against..." He turned around to glance at Jaden but, notices that he was missing. "Erm... Jaden...?"

Alexis looked down to see Jaden passing by while crawling on his legs. "Jaden... where are you going...? It doesn't take a scientist to know who that mysterious Duelist really is..."

Jaden nodded. "I know... that's why I'm taking a one-way ticket to Tibet... **FAR AWAY!**"

Sighing, Alexis shook her head. "Good luck..."

"My turn now!" The Mysterious Duelist said as her face-down card flipped up. "I activate my **Spirit Barrier** Trap card... which will turn all Battle Damage to my LP to zero if Red Eyes attacks my Maiden..."

Joey gulped. "Crud... this isn't good..."

Tea nodded. "Yeah... with Maiden's ability to survive every attack as long as she remains in ATK mode and Spirit Barrier's effect, that girl's LP will be staying like that for a long time..."

Tristan rubbed his head. "However, there are a couple of questions I wanna ask... First of all, Tea... how on earth do you know that the Duelist is a female...?"

"Because I'm psychic...?" Tea asked, in a sarcastic voice. "Tristan, listen to her voice... if you can use your ears for once, you can tell it's a female!"

"Ah... but, what if that female is using some sort of device to change her voice **INTO** a female...?" Tristan asked.

Tea sweatdropped. "Wha...?"

Tristan sighed. "It's a guy disguising his voice as a female with a device..."

Looking at the mysterious Duelist, Tea sighed. "Tristan, I think she IS a female... I mean, what kind of guy would actually use the Maiden in Love in his deck...?"

"A weirdo...?" Tristan asked.

Tea nodded. "Bingo! Is there any complete weirdos about in this place...?"

Nodding, Tristan pointed to the crowd. "Yeah... a certain skull-headed moron is in that crowd somewhere..."

Sweatdropping, Tea bowed her head. "Oh yeah... that's right..."

The Mysterious Duelist held a card up. "Activate the Equip Spell card, **Cupid Kiss**! Now, when my Maiden in Love attacks a monster who has a Maiden Counter on him, I'll gain control over that monster."

Joey sweatdropped. "**WHAT...? OH MAN...!**"

Giggling, the Mysterious Duelist pointed towards the Red Eyes. "OK, Maiden in Love. Attack the Red Eyes now!"

Giggling as well, the Maiden in Love rushed over to Red Eyes with her arms open. "_**Mr Red Eyes... catch me...**_"

Smiling, Red Eyes held his claws in the air. "**_OK, my love..._**"

Laying on the ground, drumming his fingers, Joey looked tired. "Lower your claws, Red Eyes... she is about the size of your foot, you nimrod..."

Blinking, Red Eyes smiled sheepishly. "_**Oops... my mistake...**_"

"That is one of the most sensible comment I've heard from you all day..." Joey muttered.

The Maiden in Love tripped and crashed into Red Eyes' left foot. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. "**_Red Eyes... how could you... you are so mean..._**"

Crying out in shock, Red Eyes kneeled down and picked up the Maiden carefully. "**_I'm so sorry, my love. How can I ever make it up to you...?_**"

Maiden pointed to Joey. "**_Teach him a lesson he'll never forget._**"

"_**Righto!**_" Red Eyes said, turning around to face his former master.

With a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head, Joey started to walk backwards very slowly. "This... without a major doubt... is gonna hurt..."

Opening his mouth, Red Eyes roared in anger as he unleashed a huge ball of flames. "_**DIE, HEARTLESS HUMAN...! INFERNO FIRE BLAST...! MUHAHAHAHAHA...!**_"

"Love can sure make you crazy, Red Ey... **YARGH...!**" Joey cried out as he was struck by Red Eyes' attack. He coughed up smoke as he staggered a little. "Man... this is **NOT** what I had in mind when I thought to myself that I should heat this Duel up before I came out..."

(**_JOEY:_ 1600**)

Tea cringed. "Ooh... poor Joey... because of Spirit Barrier, that Mysterious Duelist's LP hasn't changed a bit. Also, with her special ability, Maiden can't be destroyed in battle as long as she remains in ATK mode."

"So... what you are saying is that if Joey tries to attack the Maiden... not only Maiden will survive but, that Duelist's LP won't drop?" Tristan asked before he gasped. "Man, that's brilliant! That means that every monster Joey will use to attack Maiden in Love will recieve a Maiden Counter. And when the Maiden in Love attacks that Maiden Counter-possessed monster with the Equip Magic card, Cupid Kiss, that girl will control Joey's monsters!"

Tea sweatdropped. "Finished yet...?" She sighed and nodded. "Yeah... so, unless Joey finds a way to get rid of Maiden in Love, he is finished..."

Shaking his head, Joey growled. "All right, lady... I'm gonna get serious now. I'm not gonna take ya lightly anymore!" He drew his next card and smirked. "Now, I'm gonna hope for the best as I activate one of the top Magic cards in the game, Pot of Greed. This will allow me to draw two cards without any costs at all."

Velene sighed as she sat down against the wall near Sonic and Knuckles. "I just hope Joey knows what he is going to do seeing as his own dragon has turned against him."

Sonic smirked. "No worries, Velene... according to the Duelist Bio of Joey Wheeler, he will trust to Lady Luck to pull a win for him. Come to think of it, his deck does contain a lot of gambling cards."

"Either to help him or to defeat him, that's the rule of those cards that are based on gambling." Knuckles muttered, rubbing his head. "However, I am wondering who is the identity of that Duelist underneath that hood."

Grinning, Sonic leaned against Knuckles' shoulder. "Oh... something that is gonna really shock Joey, Knuckles..."

Blinking, Knuckles glanced at the blue hedgehog. "Why's that...?"

"Well..." Sonic started.

Joey cheered as he slammed a card onto his Duel Disk. "Oh yeah! Comeback time! First off, I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight to the field in ATK mode!"

A human appeared on the field, with his entire body covered in black and silver iron, a sword-like object attached to the side of his right arm while a shield attached to his left arm.

(_Gearfried the Iron Knight. ATK/1800 DEF/1600_)

Looking up, Gearfried chuckled at the sight of Red Eyes cooing over the Maiden in Love. "**_My, my, Red Eyes... after all that time boasting that you are the most bravest and deadly monster in Master Wheeler's deck, how can fawning over a young lady that has flirted with you show how deadly you can be...?_**"

Red Eyes stuck a tounge out. "_**Ah, mind your own business, you nosy... erm, tin-can man... I am with my love and there is no way, no how, I am going to be seperated from her! You'll have to take me by force!**_"

Maiden giggled, rubbing against the left leg of Red Eyes. "**_Oh... Mr Red Eyes... you have so much bravery in your heart..._**"

Gearfried chuckled again. "**_Yes... shame he doesn't have enough IQ in his brain..._**"

Growling, Red Eyes shook his fist at Gearfried in rage. "**_Why, you... I'm gonna crush you when that heartless master of mine ends his turn!_**"

"_**First of all, Red Eyes... I am sure that Master Wheeler is far from ending his turn...**_" Gearfried said. "_**And second of all, you once said to me that you'll never be distracted by something so weak and small...**_"

Maiden looked up at Red Eyes with a sad look. "_**Mr Red Eyes... is that true...?**_"

Red Eyes nodded. "**_Sadly, it is true. However, my love. You are not weak and small... you are strong and mighty. And I tell you one thing, I never get distracted by... oh, a flower._**" He blinked. "_**Er...**_"

"_**I rest my case...**_" Gearfried said, laughing. "_**And like I said before, Master Wheeler isn't finished yet.**_"

Joey held up a card. "Activate the Magic card, **Release Restraint**!"

Red Eyes sweatdropped. "_**Oh crud...**_"

The mysterious Duelist gasped. "What is that?"

Grinning, Joey rubbed his hands in glee. "Well, my dear... it goes something like this... I send my Gearfried the Iron Knight to the graveyard so I can summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

Light shone underneath Gearfried the Iron Knight, exploding as a muscular man in Indian clothing stood tall as he held up a sword that looked sharp and deadly. "**_Told you Master Wheeler was far from ending this Duel..._**"

(_Gearfried the Swordmaster. ATK/2600 DEF/2200_)

Red Eyes gulped. "_**Erm... can't we talk about this...?**_"

Gearfried shook his head. "**_No... I'm afraid not..._**"

Slotting two cards into his Duel Disk, Joey smirked. "Next, I will equip my Gearfried with **Lightning Blade** and **Sword of Dragon's Soul**! Both of these Magic cards can only be equipped to a Warrior monster. With these cards, Lightning Blade increases Gearfried's ATK strength by 800 points while the Sword of Dragon's Soul will give my mighty warrior an extra 700 ATK boost! And that's not all..."

The Duelist gasped. "Wha...?"

Tea snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah... Gearfried the Swordmaster's special ability... whenever he is given a Equip-type Magic card, Joey can destroy one monster on his opponent's field. So, by giving Gearfriend **TWO **Equip Magic cards, Joey can destroy both Red Eyes and Maiden!"

"Leaving that mysterious girl wide open for an attack!" Tristan said, grinning. "Way to go, Joe!"

Red Eyes started to cry, giving off a waterfall of tears. "W_**AH...! THAT MEAN MASTER OF MINE IS TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE...! HOW DARE HE...!**_"

Gearfried raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "_**Future wife...? Thank you, Red Eyes... for giving me that horrible image of your children...**_" He chuckled as he held the Lightning Blade in his right hand and the Sword of Dragon's Soul in his left.. "_**Now, it's time for you to wake up.**_"

Sniffing, Red Eyes looked down at the Maiden in Love with sad eyes. "_**My love... one day, we'll meet other again... I promise you, my love...**_"

Smiling slightly, Maiden in Love blew a kiss to the massive black dragon. "_**Mr Red Eyes...**_"

"I'm really gonna go to the bathroom when this is over..." Joey muttered, holding his stomach in pain.

The swords wielded by Gearfried started to glow. The mysterious Duelist gasped as Maiden in Love and Red Eyes Black Dragon exploded off the field. "Oh no..!"

Grinning, Joey pointed to his monster as he held one card in his hand. "And don't forget, my two Equip Magic card will increase Gearfried's ATK strength by 700 and 800 points!"

(_Gearfried the Swordmaster. ATK/ 2600_ V _3400 _V _4100_)

"4100 ATK points..." Tea whispered.

Tristan grinned. "Oh yeah... and with that girl's LP at 3400, Joey's gonna win! Nothing is gonna stop him!"

"Actually... something **CAN** stop him!" Came a voice. Tea and Tristan turned around to see Yugi coming up to them, dragging Jaden behind him. "Jaden knows who that Duelist is..."

Tea and Tristan blinked. Velene and Knuckles overheard this and also blinked. And they spoke together. "He does...?"

Sonic smirked. "Here we go!"

Nodding slightly, Jaden got up and leaned over to Tea and Tristan. "Oh yeah... she visited to the Academy before and, erm... she fell in love with Zane. Except, she was a bit young..."

Confused, Knuckles walked over to Jaden with Velen while Sonic joined up with Yugi. "How young...?"

Cringing, Jaden had Velene, Knuckles, Tea and Tristan huddle up as he whispered. "Well, you see..."

Sighing, Yugi whispered to Sonic. "_Wonder how they'll take the news..._"

Tea, Tristan, Knuckles and Velene all stood up with their faces expressing shock. "**SHE IS WHAT...?**"

Shrugging, Sonic chuckled. "They are taking it well..."

Pointing to the mysterious Duelist, Joey grinned. "Gearfriend, prepare to attack her LP directly! **DOUBLE SLASH ATTA...**"

"**JOEY, WAIT!**" Came Velene's voice as she ran over to the platform. "Joey, we know who the Duelist really is..."

Blinking, Joey glances at Velene. "You do...?"

Velene nodded. "Yeah... Jaden met her once. Her name is... Blair Flannigan."

The mysterious Duelist, AKA Blair, gasped. "Oh no... busted..."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Blair, eh...? Anything else I should know...?

Nodding slowly, Velene waved a finger. "Come here... I'll whisper it to you..."

Shrugging, Joey leaned over to Velene while sighing. "OK... but, better make it quick... I was gonna win this Duel."

Blair gulped as she saw Velene whispering into Joey's ear and two seconds after she finished, Joey's entire body went white. He slowly stood up and gave Blair the total look of horror. She giggled nervously. "Heh heh... hi...?"

"_She's... she's... she's... in second grade...? She's a second grade student...?_" Joey whispered in shock and horror.

Sighing, Blair pulled her hood down to reveal a young girl with black hair. "Yeah... I am Blair Flannigan, a second grade student. Seto Kaiba convinced me to join this Duel. He said that if I Duel you, he can prove to everyone that even a second grade student like me can beat... what'd he call you again... an underdog... like you."

Fuming, Joey darted his head about while the audience chuckled. "**KAIBA...! WHERE ARE YOU...? I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU JERK...!**"

"Isn't it the other way round?" Velene asked.

Joey glared at Velene. "Shut your yap!" He sweatdropped when Velene growled at him. "Erm... ma'am...?"

Sighing, Tristan rubbed his head. "Guess Kaiba proved to us that he was right all along."

Tea nodded. "I'll give him that..."

Joey jumped up and down in rage. "**HEY...! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON...?**" Panting, he turned back to Blair. "Great... if I didn't pull off this combo, Kaiba would never let this go. Being beaten by a 8 year old girl..."

Blair giggled. "8 and a half, if it makes you feel better...?"

Sweatdropping, Joey sagged his shoulders. "No... it doesn't actually..."

Velene walked up to Joey's side, frowning. "Why did you agree to Kaiba's idea...? What have you agreed to...?"

Blair smiled. "Oh... the chance to see my future hubby... Jaden Yuki!"

Velene blinked. "Jaden...?"

Nodding, Blair glanced around. "Yes... now, where is my sweet prince...?"

Knuckles muttered to himself. "Currently hiding behind me in a cowardly way..."

Jaden hissed at Knuckles as he kneeled behind him. "_Shh... be quiet, she'll hear you._"

Laughing, Sonic tapped Jaden's head. "So... this is the guy who faced three giant demon versions of the three Egyptian God cards, defeated five of the Shadow Riders... and he's afraid of a little girl?"

"**YOU'RE **the one to talk, Sonic." Jaden said, standing up. "What about Amy?"

Sonic shrugged. "Well... I am used to Amy's... advances, to put it simply." He smiled. "She can try coming on to me as much as she likes, I'll still consider her a friend."

Jaden sighed. "Right..."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "By the way, you are standing up, Jaden..."

Blinking, Jaden glanced at Knuckles with a confused face. "Yeah... I'm standing... so...?" He sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

Blair waved. "There you are! Hello, Jaden... my sweet prince..."

Dropping to the ground, Jaden groaned. "I still wish they make cards to counter this..."

Sonic nudged Jaden in his shoulder. "Better get help from your fiancee..."

Jaden became confused again. "Huh...? Why do I need help from Syrus...?"

Knuckles crashed to the ground and glared at Jaden. "**WHAT...?**"

"You know... Alexis told me fiancee means friend." Jaden replied.

Sweatdropping, Knuckles palmed his head. "I don't wanna know... I don't wanna know... I don't wanna know...

Syrus sighed as he sat with the auidence, glancing at Alexis. "You should have explained to him a bit furthur about what fiancee means, Alexis..."

Nodding, Alexis rubbed her temples. "I know but... he was so innocent that day... I didn't want to scare the daylights out of him when I told him I am his future bride."

Chazz laughed. "Jaden...? Innocent...? Oh brother..."

Laughing, Bastion glanced at Alexis. "If Jaden was quick, he could ask you to marry him in order to escape Blair's clutches."

Syrus nodded, laughing. "Yeah... and Knuckles could perform the ceremony."

Alexis giggled. "No thanks... having an echidna roasting the church room with his fiery temper isn't much of a wedding idea to me... besides, I have a feeling Jaden will soon escape Blair's clutches on his own..."

Chazz nodded. "Yeah... going over 45 miles per hour, I think."

Back at the Duel, Blair looked confused. "So... erm, Mr Wheeler...? Aren't you going to attack me...? I've got no monsters on the field and that Gearfried's ATK strength is enough to knock me out..."

Joey groaned. "I can't... I can't strike down a child..." He glanced at the only card in his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "One card face down and I end my go."

Shrugging, Blair drew her next card. "OK..." She smiled. "OK... I'll activate the Spell card, **Premature Burial**."

"_Yikes..._" Joey whispered.

Tea rubbed her chin. "This isn't good... by giving up 800 of her LP, Blair can revive a monster from her graveyard. And as long as that monster is equipped with that Magic card, that monster will remain on the field."

Tristan sighed. "Joey's screwed... the only monster Blair has in her graveyard is..."

"Come back to me, my Maiden in Love!" Blair said, giggling. "And as long as my Spirit Barrier Trap card remains on the field, I won't recieve damage to my LP nor can Maiden gets destroyed when she attacks your Gearfried..."

(**_BLAIR:_ 2600**)

Maiden giggled as she appeared on the field. "**_Hello, Mr Gearfried. Ready...?_**"

Gearfried gritted his teeth. "**_Oh no... unless Master Wheeler thinks of something, he's in major trouble._**"

"And next, I'll equip Maiden in Love with my second Cupid Kiss so when Maiden gives Gearfried the Maiden Counter, I can have him attack you and finish this Duel off." Blair said, slotting a card into her disk.

Joey sighed. "Man... I messed up..."

"Oh yeah..." Both Tristan and Tea said, together.

Blair pointed to Joey with a smile. "OK, Maiden... attack Gearfried the Swordsmaster now!"

Giggling, the Maiden in Love bounces over to Gearfried with a smile. "_**Here I come, Mr Gearfried... ready or not...**_"

Gearfried gulped. "_**Oh no...**_"

"I win!" Blair said when... her Trap card, Spirit Barrier, exploded. "**HUH...?**"

Joey smirked. "I fooled ya, didn't I...? Remember my face-down card...?" He pointed to his face-down card, now flipped up, as he smirked. "It's a classic Quick-Play Magic card known as **Mystical Space Typhoon**... which allows me to destroy **ANY** Magic or Trap cards on either side of the field!"

Blair gasped. "What...?"

Nodding, Joey laughed. "Yeah... and that's why Spirit Barrier is gone. It's been Typhoon-ised by my Magic card."

Velene muttered to herself. "Typhoon-ised... right..."

"And seeing as Spirit Barrier is gone, you now receive battle damage when Maiden strikes herself against Gearfried." Joey said. "Too bad..."

Blair gulped. "Oh no..."

Maiden crashed into Gearfried, falling to the ground as she cried. "_**Oh... you are so mean, Mr Gearfried..."**_

Sighing, Gearfried shook his head. "**_Give me a break... thank goodness it's over..._**"

(**_BLAIR:_ 0**)

(**_JOEY:_ 1600**)

Laughing, Joey raised his fist into the air. "Yeah! That did it! Now, my Red Eyes is back to normal!"

"**_YOU CRUEL MASTER...! GEARFRIED...! YOU BOTH SHALL PAY FOR HARMING MY LOVE...!_**" Came Red Eyes' voice from the graveyard area of the Duel Disk.

Sweatdropping, Joey bowed his head. "Or maybe not..."

Velene walked over to Blair, clapping. "Excellent work, child. It was a good try but, I'm sorry..."

Blair nodded. "I know, miss. But, all is not lost... I still have my Jady-poo here..."

Tristan held back a snigger. "Oh man... what a nickname for you, kid..."

Jaden was busy creeping away. "Yeah... yeah... I gotta go now..."

"Hey, Jaden! Where are you going?" Blair called out.

Jaden zipped away like he was a Road Runner. "**DOING EARLY P.E. HOMEWORK...! I'LL SEND YOU A POSTCARD FROM BRAZIL...!**"

Syrus blinked. "Brazil...? Isn't that across the ocean from where we are right now...?"

Alexis slowly nodded. "Yeah... no doubt going through the sea will improve Jaden's swimming abilites..."

Chazz smirked. "Well... I'm impressed that Jaden is running that fast. And I don't blame him, I'd run pretty fast too if I have fan girls chasing after me."

Bastion rolled his eyes. "I think it's the other way around, Chazz... you'd run after them when they see you."

Shaking his fist, Chazz growled. "Zip it!"

Sonic stood with Velene in the middle of the arena... surrounded by Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolph, Mitzi, Zoey, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph and Kirby as he spoke through the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming as we now end today with big thanks to Rudolph and his reindeer kind along with Kodi and his dog sled team for coming to visit us!"

Velene nodded. "That's right! And we shall all give you all a... erm..."

Standing at the sidelines, Knuckles shook his head. "Go on, Velene... say it! Go on, say it! I dare ya!"

"Say what?" Velene asked, with a smile.

Grumbling, Knuckles yelled out. "Say Merry Christmas!"

Giggling, Velene waved a finger. "You said it now, Knuckles... and I guess you feel silly now seeing as it's neither December, Christmas or 2005 anymore. It is, in fact, April 2006."

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Oh please..."

Espio ran up to Knuckles, holding a scanner. "I've just located where Jaden is currently at."

"Where...?" Knuckles muttered.

Glancing at the scanner, Espio smiled. "New York in America."

Knuckles gawed at Espio. "**NEW YORK...? IN AMERICA...?** He only ran away about 10 minutes ago... and we are not even **THAT** close to New York! Is this true...?"

Espio shook his head. "Nope..."

"Good..." Knuckles sighed.

"Jaden is now in Washington about 2 seconds ago..." Espio said.

As Knuckles crashed to the ground, SkullSatamon's voice was heard echoing through the dome as he laughed. "**HAHAHA...! MAYDAY, MAYDAY...! HAHAHAHA...!**"

Sonic called out to SkullSatamon. "Wrong month, bone boy."

Silence before SkullSatamon shouted out again. "**APRIL-DAY...! APRIL-DAY...!**"

Velene sweatdropped. "And what was SkullSatamon's point of shouting that...?"

Grumbling, Knuckles climbed up onto the stage. "That what he said was pointless...?"

Velene slowly nodded. "VERY pointless..."

Sonic laughed as he waved to the crowd. "So... instead of Christmas... **HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE...!**"

00000000000000000000000000000

**And thus, ends this long, long Xmas fic of 2005... right at the start of April before Easter in 2006. Oy...**

**So now, I can continue my Mega Crossover with much more action about.**

**Happy Easter, everyone!**

**See ya!**


End file.
